Just a phase
by Quinn Samuels
Summary: Stanley Bowes reflect on his relationship with Angel during and after it ended. Inspired by 10cc I'm not in live. Please comment and like and have a great day!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or 10cc's 'I'm not in love.'_

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because_

_I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_

Being with Angel...it's hard to say. Stan have been with other girls and they were all beautiful in their own way. But Angel had this grace to her that almost seem effortless almost like a ballerina and had the most kissable lips he had ever seen...he had wondered would it be different? She technically is still a he? So it must be like kissing a man, he convinced himself that kissing her would be hard and rough but everytime he saw her red and juicy lips he can't help but wonder. He swore to himself that it wasn't going to lead anything but when she left his car...he had to kiss her and when her soft lips touch his...he knew deep down it wasn't going to be the last she saw her. Angel may be a phase but she's going to take a while to get over. But once he gets her out of his system then he can go back to his wife. Being with her...definitely wasn't how he imagine being with a man is like. It's like every experience that he had with a woman but with this sensual pull to him. Sometimes he liked to think it's the mystery of you know being with someone like Angel but the small sound in the back of his head tell him it's just Angel.

_I like to see you_

_But then again_

_That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_

_So if I call you_

_Don't make a fuss_

_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

It's no big deal...he got her a place but it's only going to be a while. In his mind it was only going to get his whole he she obsession out of his mind and focus. It seemed so logical but when he see Angel. He experience a flurry of emotions that doesn't make sense. For instance at show time, seeing her work and knowing what the men do in each room. Watching Angel and thinking about her and touching themselves like they own her made him heated with rage. He wanted her to be his and only his because she's his Angel...wait did he just referred to her as his? His mind just take him to places about her. He doesn't care about her like that, he just feels like small talk and all that will keep it feeling dirty. You know keep her from feeling like she's the retainer, they just lie together with her hands gracing his hair...it's for her comfort not didn't think she and him have anything in common but sometimes when they talk about their lives and what they enjoy he seem a small sliver of similarities. It feels nice when she's in his arm...when she looked at him while she lying at his chest he could've swore that she was a woman all along. Obviously he loved his wife, how can he not when she was so gorgeous with a good heart. She's even the mother of his two children and hold him down when he seemed like he was going nowhere. Sometimes he sit and think about her, usually she comes to his mind like a flash when he's inside Angel, worried that she will find out but at the same time if she didn't because she deserves better. She shouldn't be tied down to a man who can't even picked out his own shadow. He doesn't know who he is and what he wanted out of this world. Right now he just wanted Angel, but he will grow out of it. It be like Barbara from down the street that live from him when he was a teen, he thought he got it bad too but it was only a fling.

_I keep your picture_

_Upon the wall_

_It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_

_So don't you ask me_

_To give it back_

_I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

Stan Bowes is now officially working at a comfortable insurance company. It may not be luxurious job at Trump tower but it will do. It allows himself to maintain his apartment and see his kids every weekend. His wife and him finally got that divorce..it was bound to happen. He gets to see his kids every weekend and right now he's seeing a new woman. One day he went to a store and he saw at the glimpse of his eyes was Angel, not an actual Angel but his Angel. She was on some makeup called wet and wild? He hadn't seen her since she called things off at the event. She looked like... she always did. Seeing her in that poster give him flashes of being twisted in bed with her...hair fanned out with her skin that was always soft and smooth that glow in the darkness of her bedroom. Him intertwined with her body feeling the heat of her body and her hands dancing across his chest. She always had this delicate smell to her like coconuts and a little bit of something he can't put his name on. But that was only a memory, he still stand memorized by her face trying to remember it by heart. He almost want to rip the poster from where it stand to keep it in his room….he just think it would be nice to have that memento of a past. It's not like he NEED her. It just because...he need her.


End file.
